Hattie
Hattie is the daughter of Dame Olga and an unnamed father (most likely deceased and a knight.), the sister of Olive, stepsister of Ella and stepdaughter of Sir Peter. Hattie is considered noble because of her mother's title. Hattie is one of the evil stepsister characters in the story. She is a major (if not the main) antagonist of Ella Enchanted, and the first to discover Ella's obedience. Hattie is around 17 when she firsts meets Ella and around 18 at the end of the book. Background Hattie was born in Kyrria. She was raised to be very selfish, spoiled and vain. Hattie comes from a very wealthy family and is daughter of a Dame. Hattie and her sister Olive are first introduced to Ella at her mother (Lady Eleanor)'s funeral, where she is rude, unsympathetic "and not very comforting". Hattie and Olive force Ella to show them around her manor, where they greedily discuss the value of all the furniture and windows. Hattie and Olive then proceed to consume vast amounts of food from the banquet before leaving. When Ella is forced to go finishing school by her father, she is also has to go with Hattie and Olive, even riding in their carriage. During the trip, Hattie discovers Ella's obedience and uses it against her. Hattie forces Ella to give her Lady Eleanor's valuable necklace, which was something Ella had to remember her mother by. She then proceeds to make Ella a slave and practically starves her on the trip to finishing school. At finishing school Hattie stays in the Daisy Room, and makes friends with Blossom and Delieca. Hattie continues to order Ella around in secret, but Ella takes comfort in her Ayorthian friend, Areida. Hattie cruelly orders Ella to end her friendship with Areida, which makes Ella distraught. Ella reads a letter written by Dame Olga in the magical book given to her by the fairy Mandy which reveals that Hattie wears a wig. Her wig is stolen by Ella in retaliation for her cruelest order, before she runs away. Hattie stays in her room for three days before another wig is sent to her. A week before leaving finishing school, Hattie and Olive are sent news that their mother is to be married to Sir Peter, Ella's father. During the wedding the fairy, Lucinda bestows a gift on the bride and groom, forcing them to love each other eternally. After the wedding, Hattie and her family discover that Sir Peter has lost all his money. Ella is treated very cruelly by her newfound family, because of her recent poverty. Hattie informs Olive and Dame Olga of Ella's obedience. When Sir Peter goes of on a trading trip, his daughter is made a slave. Hattie forces Ella to serve her and her family. When Prince Charmont comes to visit Ella, Hattie, and Olive greet him and Hattie claims Ella is away, but really forces her to stay up in an attic room. Almost a year later Prince Char returns, three balls are held in his honor of him, which Hattie and Olive attend, but Ella only secretly, with a disguise, and fake name 'Lela'. Hattie finds Ella at the ball, and seeing her closeness with Char, lies and claims she is engaged with him. On the third ball, she removes Ella's mask. Hattie and Char discover that Ella is Lela. Ella runs home, but drops one her slippers, and becomes a servant once again. Hattie tries the slipper, but her vast foot isn't even close to fitting the shoe.When Ella is forced to try the slipper on her identity is discovered. At first,Hattie orders Ella not to marry char but later is swayed by her family to order Ella to be Queen to raise their social status. Ella breaks her spell of obedience, and Hattie never marries though her sister does. Personality Hattie is altogether a, selfish, cruel, and manipulative young woman. She is a compulsive liar, and a good deal of her lies could get into deep trouble. For example, Hattie blatantly lies that she is engaged to Char. Unlike Olive she is cunning, and is more intelligent. Hattie is secretly very insecure. She wears a wig because she is insecure, and secretly wishes to be beautiful. Hattie is very envious of Ella, because she is"pretty, and brave."She also secretly admires Ella. Hattie's greatest desire is to be queen. Physical appearance Hattie is rather plump young woman, and most likely tall. Her face notably resembles a rabbit, heightened by her huge buck teeth. Hattie wears a luxurious honey colored wig. Her natural hair is probably thin and curly, like Olive's. She greatly resembles her mother. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters